


[Fanart] We're nothing more than dust jackets.

by regalducky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, coalitiongirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalducky/pseuds/regalducky





	1. Fic Tease~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we're nothing more than dust jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741284) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



 

 

_until the day a little boy runs away from home to find his birth mother._

 


	2. Cover

 

 

> A queen takes her revenge, a savior is hidden away, and a dark curse is cast.  
>  _You’ve read this story a dozen times._  
>  But this time, Regina Mills wakes up with a book titled Emma,  
>  and Emma Swan is found wrapped in a baby blanket  
>  with her tiny fingers wrapped around a book titled Regina.  
>  As time passes, their counterpart’s story unfolds within the books;  
>  and for twenty-eight years, the two follow each other’s lives from afar  
>  until the day a little boy runs away from home to find his birth mother..
> 
> [and here's the Story ~](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8741284)


End file.
